To the Future!
by animegeek709
Summary: Saya was on the point to kill Fumito until an 'Aged One' took her to the future. She meets up with Gintoki and the others. Now she is on a mission to get back to her real time and destroy Fumito!
1. Chapter 1

What's up peoples! I thought of this 'cause I was bored and more people should make more fanfics of Blood-C! Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Saya was on the edge to kill Fumito. Her arm glowed as she was about to strike him. Fumito then pulled out a handgun. Right before he was about to say something, the water under them errupted. Out came an 'Aged One'. It was a giant octopus looking creature, but instead of tentacles there were arms. The beak was a tunnel leading to its stomach, the walls of the tunnel was covered with sharp teeth.

It reached out and grabbed Saya's ankle, yanking her down into the ocean. Saya struggled against his grasp. She cut its arm with the 'Divine'. She swam to the surface. As Saya resurfaced she looked around for Fumito's helicopter.

"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath. Then the 'Aged One' exploded out of the water ready to strike Saya. Her eyes glowed her usual demon eyes. With one hand, she raised her arm ready to strike again. The waters behind her then swirled around and around forming a whirled pool.

"What the hell is going on!?" She screamed. She got sucked in also with the 'Aged One'. Saya struggled to get out, but there was no use. She held her breath and later on passed out.

Meanwhile at Gintoki's apartment, Shinpachi and Kagura were fighting once again. "I said to clean up! You're covered in Sadaharu's slobber!" Shinpachi ordered the young alien girl. She huffed. "Well what if I enjoyed it! It's his way to show how much he loves me!" Kagura retorded. "Well tell Sadaharu it is disgusting!" Shinpachi screamed at her.

Gintoki slouched on the couch, watching some TV. He sighed. Do they always have to do this everyday? He thought to himself. Then he heard some rumbbling. This is not going to be good... He thought again.

"You're just jealous that Sadaharu doesn't love you!" Kagura yelled. Above her head was a chair that she threw at Shinpachi. "Gyaa!" He screamed. He scrambled to the side, dodging the chair just in time. Gintoki lowered his head dodging the chair also. But as the chair flew above his head, it hit into the TV infront of him. Gintoki got up and sighed at the misfortune.

"I'm leaving." He called lazly down the hall. The two were still bickering about the slob on Kagura and the flying chair. They didn't even bothered about listening or saying bye to Gintoki. He sighed again and went outside to his scooter.

He started it up and went for a drive. He was passing by the beach. The sun was setting and he looked at the beautiful view. I can pass time at the beach. He thought and stopped at the beach. He smelled the salt air and layed down on the soft white sand. He then fell asleep.

Gintoki snored until he woke up by the waves crashing against the shore. He got up and looked around. The moon was out and the tide was low. He stretched and yawned. He got up and turned around.

Then the water exploded. He turned around to see Saya crash into him. He got up and saw that she was unconcious. The water exploded again and came out was the giant octopus. "What the hell is that!" He screamed. It was fully awake and was trying attack the two.

Gintoki grabbed Saya by the waist and ran as she was unconcious. He ran to his scooter and put Saya on his lap. Gintoki fumbled in his pocket for his keys. He stole a glanced at the monster as it crawled forward them with his arms. He started sweating on his forehead.

He finally found his keys and slammed it in his scooter. He turned the keys. The scooter didn't work until five more turns. Gintoki slammed his foot on the pedal. Just as the octopus could smashed his hand on their heads, they drove off down the road.

The octopus roared with anger. It got on all seven and started running after them. "Don't follow us! Don't follow us!" Gintoki screamed. He quickly drove to the park to see that Kagura, Shinpachi, and Sadaharu was there. They looked over to see Gintoki.

"Hi Gin-chan!" Kagura called to him. Shinpachi knew something was going on by how his face looked. The two noticed Saya on his lap. "Who's she?" Kagura asked him. Gintoki quickly ran over to them. He gave Saya to Kagura and grabbed Shinpachi's shoulders.

"Hide me!" He pleaded. Shinpachi arched an eyebrow. "What do you mea-" A crash was heard and the trio looked at the entrance of the park to see some people running everywhere as one man was thrown to a tree smashing his head. Blood and brain parts flew everywhere.

"What is that Gintoki!?" Shinpachi asked. The three started running as Kagura rode on Sadaharu's back with Saya laying on his back. "What did you do!?" Shinpachi screamed. "I did nothing! I was just sleeping on the beach!" Gintoki screamed back.

Kagura jumped off Sadaharu with her umbrella. "I'll kill him!" Kagura told them. They instantly stopped and looked at her. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" They both yelled at her.

The monster reached its hand towards Kagura. She noticed and hit it with her umbrella, causing it arms to come off. Blood started squirting everywhere. Some covered Kagura and some covered the ground, trees and some dead bodies. One drop of blood fell into Saya's mouth.

Saya snapped her eyes open. They were glowing red. She looked at the demon. Gintoki and Shinpachi turned around to see her standing, eyes glowing red, licking blood of her lips, and sword ready to slash someone's head off.

"G-good day..." The two boys greeted her. Saya calmly walked passed the two. Kagura looked at her and smiled. "Yay! Lady is going to help me!" She cheered. Saya just walked up to the monster.

Saya calmly got into a fighting stance with her sword ready to strike. The 'Aged One' notice that she wanted to fight and answered her by running towards her. Saya smiled deviously and ran towards the monster. She jumped into the air with her sword above her head. Saya screamed her battle cry. It shot a hand to her. She instantly cut it in half.

The monster retreated his hand and roared from the pain. Saya landed with one knee on the ground. She looked up smirking at its reaction.

"Watch out lady!" Kagura warned her. Kagura pointed at a hand behind Saya. Saya turned around to see it coming. She stood there in shock. Kagura threw her umbrella at it. It broke off and blooded splattered everywhere. Kagura came and grabbed her umbrella. They had their backs to each other.

"Thanks for the save." Saya thanked her. "No problem lady!" Kagura said. Two arms came and they both cut it. The 'Aged One' fell over from the odd number of arms it had left. Saya quickly took it as a advantage and jumped up. Her eyes glowed and her right arm glowed. She raised her sword high above her head. She swung her sword down and sliced the 'Aged One' in half.

"Good job!" Gintoki said. She turned around with her red eyes staring at his neck. Gintoki gulped as she stared hungrily at his neck. "Uhm...lady?" Gintoki said unsure if she was on their side. Saya instantly snapped out of her daze. Her eyes turned back to normal and she fainted. Kagura caught her in time.

"H-how about we go home?" Shinpachi asked the others. Gintoki just nodded and they all walked home with Saya on Sadaharu's back.

Gintoki woke up from the sunlight. He sat up and scratched his head. He closed his head remembering everything that happened yesterday. Oh yeah. The chick and the monster. He thought. Gintoki got up and got dress. He went into the living room while brushing his teeth. He saw the girl still asleep on the couch. Her clothes were torn and soaked in blood and water.

"We should probably get her some clothes that are not torn." Shinpachi suggested. Gintoki sighed. He hated to go shopping for clothes for someone he didn't know. "Fine," He muttered "But get her somehting to wear that's dry right now."

Shinpachi nodded and went off to find some clothes for Saya. Gintoki yawned again and sat on the couch. He stared at the still broken TV. Damn it! There is an anime marathon on today! I guess I'll have to miss it. He thought and sighed.

The door knocked and Gintoki walked over to the door. He opened to see Hijikata and Okita. "Yo. What are you guys doing here?" He greeted.

Hijikata cleared his throat. "Gintoki we have to arrest you." Hijikata announced to him. Gintoki looked at him dumbfounded. "Why are you arresting me?" He finally asked. Hijikata sighed annoyed. "You remembered what happened yesterday right?" Hijikata asked, rubbing his temples.

"Mmmm..." A voice mumbled. Gintoki looked behind to see Saya rolling over to her side. "Well...um..." Gintoki began, but was pushed aside by the two. "Oi! Who said you could come in!" He shouted.

Hijikata grabbed Saya's wrists and handcuffed them together. He then threw her over his should so that her legs was infront. "Okita, get her sword." Hijikata ordered him. Okita sighed. "Stop acting like you're the boss of me." Okita said. "Hey!" Hijikata snapped. The two was about to go out the door until Gintoki came and blocked it.

"Where do you think you're going with her!" He said. "She will be arrested for the 'cause of people's death and public destruction." Hijikata pointed out. "What!?" Gintama said. Okita pulled out his katana and used the back of the blade to knock out Gintoki.

"What's going on?" Kagura mumbled as she walked in. She took a nap and was awoken by all the racket in the living room. She gasped at the sight. "Sadist! Hijikata-chan!" Kagura looked at them surprised. "What are you doing HERE!?" She asked as she threw a fist at them.

"CRAP!" The two said and ran out of the apartment. Kagura ran over to the knock-out Gintoki. "Gin-chan you okay?" She asked. He grunted as he got up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he got up.

He looked around for Saya. "Where's the chick?" Gintoki asked. Kagura looked around too. "Um...I kinda let them get away..." Kagura said.

"WHAT?!"

Shinpachi ran in. "What was all that racket?!" He asked as he noticed that Saya was gone. "Well Kagura here let Okita and Hijikata get away." Gintoki explained annoyed. "How about we get her back?" Kagura asked the two boys.

They sighed. "Fine..." They both groaned.

Saya opened her eyes into a dark room. She looked around to see nothing but the black abyss. "Hello?" She called out. Then she saw images of people flashed before her eyes. A headache banged inside her head. "UGH!" She groaned from the pain.

Her eyes turned red as she saw images of a pale, black haired man, a red haired boy, and a girl that looked like her but with blue eyes glowing.

"Saya."

She looked around for the source of the voice. She then saw the puppy. "Inu-san!" Saya called to him. "Do you remember those people?" He asked her. "I don't know them.." She shook her head in shame.

"Why not?" The dog asked her. "I just don't know them." She told him. "You do not remember me?" A voice said.

Saya looked up to see a girl. She had the same black and looks as her. She had blue eyes glowing like Saya's. "Who are you?" Saya asked.

The girl opened her mouth. "I am-"

Chapter 1 end

Dun dun dun! Haha! I gave you a cliff hanger! Guess who the chick is. You might probably know who she is if you watched Blood+. Anyways, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took FOREVER! I had writer's block, and was very very busy! Please enjoy this.

Chapter 2

Saya woke up on a small couch. She looked around and took in all the surroundings. A small office with tatami mats coverig the floors. A sliding door on her right, and on the opposite side of the room is a small desk and a window behind it.

The door slide open and Hijikata walked in. "Hello." He greeted and sat in his desk. Saya looked around noticed that her sword was gone. The memories of yesterday then came flooding back into her mind.

"I need to ask you some questions of yesterday." Hijikata cleared his throat.

Gintoki and the others came running to the police station. Kagura broke down the gate, instantly police officers blocked. "We won't let you pass." One of them said. "Get the hell out of my way!" Gintoki shouted. He grabbed his wooden katana and knocked all of them out of the way.

As they went in each floor was blocked with police officer. On the third floor, they opened the door to Okita's office. "Sadist!" Kagura yelled. Okita looked up casually. "Hey Kagura." Shinpachi noticed Saya's sword in a corner. "There's her sword!" Shinpachi pointed it out. Kagura grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"All right Sadist. Where is she!?" Kagura shouted. "If you're going to kill Hijikata, he definitely does not have her in his office."

"All right let's go." The three took off.

Hijikata began asking Saya questions. "I didn't kill them." She honestly answered. The door blew open with Kagura's feet in the room. "Hijikata, ya bastard!" Gintoki yelled. Saya looked at them surprised. "You guys are from yesterday." She smiled. They can probably convince him I didn't kill the people. She thought. Thank you god.

"I tell you Hijikata, she didn't kill them!" Gintoki shouted. "And how do you know that!" Hijikata retorted. "That weird octopus monster did!" Gintoki started getting annoyed.

"I agree, I was there!" Shinpachi joined in. One of the police officers walked in and whispered something in Hijikata's ear. Hijikata looked surprised and cleared his throat. "Well, I just got information, that it was that thing, so the girl is free to go." Hijikata looked embarassed.

"Yes!" Kagura cheered. Saya sighed in relief. "Thank you sir." She bowed. Gintoki scratched his head. "Your welcome. I just noticed by your clothes that you're not from here." Gintoki looked at her uniform all scratched up.

We seriously need to get her new clothes. They're all torn. Gintoki thought. Saya looked down at her clothes. "Huh, but I thought I am in Japan." Saya said very embarassed. "You are, but no one where those kind of clothes." Kagura said. "The last time I remembered you do." Saya looked at what everyone else was wearing.

"Well those are real old fashioned clothe, I think it was in the twenty-first century." Hijkata said. "It is the twenty-first century. Isn't it?" Saya looked at Shinpachi for his response. He looked at her confused.

"It's 2527." He said. Saya looked surprised.

"EHHH!?"

"So you're from the twenty-first century," Shinpachi said. "And you're one of those monster that attacked us yesterday." Gintoki said. "But I slay them to protect humanity." Saya pointed out. "So you somehow traveled into the future." Hijikata said. (A/N: For the sake of this story, let's make this in the future!)

"Well we'll find a way to get you back." Gintoki said. Saya smiled. "Thank you all!" Saya hugged Gintoki, catching him by surprised.

"Well let's get you into some other clothes." Hijikata said. Saya noticed her clothes were all torn, showing a LOT of skin. She stared to blush and try to cover her self up with her hands.

The four walked out of the police station and went straight to Gintoki's apartment. "Damn it. Where is it!?" Gintoki cursed while he digged through his closet. Saya sat patiently on the floor watching him curiously. "There it is." He pulled out a kimono. "Sorry, but this is all I got. It might be a bit baggy on you." He handed her the kimono.

Saya smiled and bowed. "Thank you." She said. Gintoki walked out of the room, and she started to change. Saya looked all over her body to check if all her wound has healed.

After a while she walked in her new clothes and smiled. "Thank you again." She said. Gintoki looked over. "Yeah well let's get some that actually fit you." He walked out with Saya following him.

They went to the department and bought a kimono and acessories and left. They got home, seeing Sadaharu napping on the floor. "That's a big dog." Saya awwed at him. Gintoki rolled his eyes. "Yeah but just don't let him lick you."

Saya grabbed her clothes and changed.

After a while, she walked out in her new clothe. A red kimono that stopped at her mid-theighs. A black obi tied around her waist. Her hair in her regular hairstyle. Black knee high socks, and formal shoes. She put her shoes by the door.(A/N: In Japan you're not allow to have shoes on in someone's house.) She smiled and walked over to the couch.

She plopped down on the couch, hearing someone grunt. She looked seeing that she was sitting on his chest. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed. She instantly got off. "I'M SO SORRY!" She started to asked if he was okay. Gintoki started to get annoyed. Can I at least have a five minute nap on the couch. He thought.

He grabbed her shoulders to shut her up. "I'm fine." He said. "Are you sure? I'm very sorry." Saya started babbling about how clumsy she is. Gintoki started to get even more annoyed. "I SAID I'M FINE!" He shook her to shut up but end up tripping. The two fell with Gintoki on top. Gintoki got on all fours grunting from the pain.

"Gintoki? I heard something fell. What was that-" Shinpachi cut himself off at the sight. Gintoki on top of Saya, her hands on his chest. "Hello Shinpachi." Saya greeted. Saya stupid enough not to know what he was thinking.

"E-excuse me..." Shinachi left. "Wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Gintoki called. Ugh. Idiot kid. Gintoki cursed in his mind. "Gintoki-san." Saya said. "Yeah?" Gintoki answered. "You're still on me." Gintoki noticed and quickly got off. Saya casually got up and smiled.

GRRGLE!

Saya flushed as Gintoki looked at her. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "Y-yes. I'm sorry, but is there anything to eat?" Saya asked.

The two walked into the bar downstairs. "Hey old woman." Gintoki greeted the old lady beind the counter. (A/N: I don't really know her name.) "Huh? Gintoki, you still haven't paid your rent. Oh and who is this pretty young lady." She looked at Saya. Saya smiled. "THank you ma'am." Saya bowed. "Ohh, is she your girlfriend. Finallly you got someone."

"What is going through your mind?" Gintoki sat down, as Saya cluelessy sat down next to him. "So what do you two want?" "I would like a parfait, and she'll have ramen." Gintoki ordered. The lady left and came back with food after a while.

Saya happily ate, while Gintoki enjoyed his parfait.

Elsewhere Fumito listened to the report of his experiment.

"Everyone in the experiment had died, but the subject went missing." One of his workers reported. "Is there any trace of her left?" He asked. "No sir." The worker hesitated to answer. Instantly he was eatened by an 'Aged One'. The other worker jumped by surprised. "But w-we researched on the 'Aged One' on the tape." The worker said qickly. The footage turned on, and paused on the 'Aged One'.

"This kind of 'Aged Ones' is special. They have the abilities to travel through time. If we get one we can retrieve the subject." He said. Fumito smiled in relief. "That's better. Go retrieve one." Fumito order. The worker quickly ran out. Fumito looked at one of her blood samples.

"I will have you back Saya."

Well there you have it! Sorry it sucks, I got reallly lazy and all. I also want you response on who should I pair Saya with. Gintoki or someone else? Please review!


End file.
